The Real Musketeer
by fallenangelsnowings
Summary: Someone he loves, as in Constance, have gone missing. Obstacles distracts him from finding her, but he will succeed, he must. Because he had planned his proposal towards her. D'Artagnan fights bravely through it and finds himself in a new position. But there was a twist that D'Artagnan didn't keep in his mind.


The Beginning of a Great Adventure

"Mademoiselle?" a voice whispered.

"Monsieur?" she whispered back. "I've got it right here as the queen requested." He added. "Thank you, Monsieur. I knew I could count on you. Send my love to your _dashing _brothers." She said.

"Ah, Mademoiselle counted on me? I have Mademoiselle's trust and honor, then?" she giggled as she had found this very amusing. "Yes, be glad to treasure it, then. "Au revoir, Monsieur." She heard every footsteps of the young man leaving the building. She sighed.

Everything was very complicated. Suddenly, a pair of hands, warm and gloved, covered her mouth.

"So, young Gascon, you fear she had been kidnapped? Taken away, hmm?" King Louis asked him.

"Pardon me, your majesty but, it is not only I that fears this but also her husband," D'Artagnan declared while on his knees. "Aha, so you are correct, D'Artagnan." The king replied. "Sorry, young lad, but Anne had called for me. Can you wait for me?" He asked after a sweaty guard informed His Majesty of Queen Anne's wish.

D'Artagnan rose and the king left after D'Artagnan said a 'yes'. A few minute later, the king came back in looking very angry. His Majesty stomped to D'Artagnan and growled something unintelligible. But D'Artagnan heard something about the queen. Apparently, the king had only been a messenger.

"Her Majesty wants to see me?" he asked. The king mumbled, "Yes," and D'Artagnan left for the queen. After twisting and turning more than thrice, alas D'Artagnan found the queen's room. He knocked politely and placed a smile on his face, waiting.

A few seconds past and the sound of cloth rustling can be heard from the other side of the huge golden door. D'Artagnan lifted his chin as the door clicked open. The queen, a little inches taller than him, was looking stunning in a gold and silver dress. The dress had a long tail and she was wearing the 12 diamond studs D'Artagnan helped retrieved last year.

The queen smiled good-naturedly at him and invited him in. They sat down on a plush chair across each other. "D'Artagnan, I am sure that you are aware that Constance is missing?" the queen said while arranging the small, round crystal table that separated them. D'Artagnan nodded his understanding. "Constance was kidnapped at the most unfortunate moment, don't you agree?" she asked. "Your Majesty, I'm aware that His Majesty, King Louis informed you about the- the will-be attempted proposal." D'Artagnan asked.

She smiled again and said, "Yes, most unfortunately, he likes to inform me about your sort of well-kept secrets and what you talk of." D'Artagnan's eyes widened. His trusted royal friend had betrayed him! What else can the queen know of? That he likes Constance? He was sure that was obvious.

That he keeps her strands of blonde hair? That's stalk-ish but he doesn't do it. That he used to like Milady de Winter? That was a well-kept secret he never told anyone (especially Athos) but the king. Yes, he used to like the reddish-gold-headed girl. She's too sly for him.

But he relaxed when the queen giggled. "Don't worry, D'Artagnan, your secrets are safe with me. Though, I've never even considered telling her." She added. D'Artagnan smiled at her honesty. If she wasn't his friend's wife, he would totally consider having her as his lady mate.

"Thank you for the honor, Your Majesty, but what is your objective of calling me here?" D'Artagnan asked. "D'Artagnan, if you must bring your Musketeer brothers, help me to save a friend of mine. I'm sure that you won't fail to recover her _again_." She declared. "Any… time limit?" he asked, grinning cockily at her.

She smiled. "Not in particular, but I need her and you to come back as fast as you can, alright? Here is 4 full purse of gold for each of you, 1 for Planchet as well, and 1 added if you can save her." D'Artagnan took the 6 purses. "Your Majesty is very humble," D'Artagnan said and kissed her hand when she extended it. The queen smiled brightly as his fading footsteps echoed around the walls.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis! We have a mission to attend to!" D'Artagnan shouted and threw the purses at them. They caught it and weigh it in their hands. "What kind, energetic lad?" Porthos mocked. "To - save Constance Bonacieux!" D'Artagnan said and drew out his sword. "Another tragedy involving Mademoiselle Bonacieux? Enough playing 'Save the Damsel in Distress' with our friend's future whiner!" Porthos shouted.

"Ahem, its _wife_, you drunk arse, not whiner." Aramis corrected him and he gave a hiccough. "Future cause of whining," he mumbled. D'Artagnan glared daggers at all of them. Athos entered and D'Artagnan threw his money bag at his face in anger.

Athos deflected it so easily it's pathetic. D'Artagnan growled as Athos picked the purse up and called Planchet. "Planchet, take this," D'Artagnan said and gave him his purse. He had said it calmly because he pitied Planchet who his friends treated like vermin. "This is all for me?" Planchet asked, his eyes wide with disbelieve. "Yes," he grumbled back because he was getting sleepy.

He went to his room and slept under the cover; warm and comfortable. He shifted around. Suddenly, the door opened. He was expecting the men to continue to mock him but he pretended to be asleep. He turned to face the source of sound. His eyes widened. The figure leapt to his bed and crawled on top of him. There, in his bed, was the one and only Milady de Winter, also known as Charlotte. He never learned her surname. He felt goose bumps when she caressed his face. Her hand was soft and warm. She threw off his covers and placed it on top of both of them. He could feel that this was wrong, but he was enjoying the kisses she gave on his lips.

Soft and warm. And he cursed himself when he responded with his hands cupped around her face. Suddenly, something cold and hard hit his head.

D'Artagnan blacked out.

D'Artagnan woke up with his head pounding. His hand immediately went to his forehead. A pair of cold, pale hands was on his shoulder. Milady.

"Shh…Don't cry, pretty boy. We made out last night yet I don't even know your name…" she whispered as she sat down on his laps with her arms around his neck.

He was suddenly aware of the cold drips from his eyes. "What?" he asked warily. He was silenced by the warm lips on his.

"Where is this?" He asked when they broke apart. "Ah, why don't you answer my question first? What's your name?" she asked. "D'Artagnan." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Wait, what do you mean, we made out?" he asked (maybe he would be jumping with joy, but now isn't the time). "Don't you remember, D'Artagnan?" she whispered in his ear. He shifted uncomfortably, remembering the missing Constance.

"Umm…where are we?" he asked.

"Somewhere closed…don't you recognize your own bedroom, D'Artagnan?" she moaned the last part into their passionate kiss. Only he didn't like it. Fortunately, the door burst opened. Planchet's eyes widened. "Oh…sorry sire, mademoiselle." He mumbled, face red and he walked out. D'Artagnan last hope to get free of the lady was Planchet. Thankfully, his friends he considered as brothers came in.

The most comical expression was of Athos. Porthos and Aramis nudged each other. Milady excused herself and ran past Athos, her hand brushing his chest. Athos glared at D'Artagnan. Since he never knew about their past relationship, he was clueless.

He felt very cold. He realized that he was in fact, half naked. His majestic doublet and shirt was ripped apart violently by nails that could only have been Milady's. At least he still has his dignity, which means his underwear was still on. When he searched for his other clothes, he was disappointed.

Athos stalked out of the room with Aramis. "Gascon, women are hard to get, but don't grow onto them. Especially Milady." Porthos whispered. "What's Athos's problem?" D'Artagnan asked. "She was his a long time ago. 2 years in fact." he replied.

"I didn't know what she did! I don't even remember her ripping my shirt off and sleeping with her!" D'Artagnan half-shouted.

"Let's just hope she isn't going to be busy with you. Go figure." Porthos added wisely.

"Huh. Now we can't go on the mission. I don't have clothes." D'Artagnan retorted. "Then, let's go ask for them at the king's." Porthos said, exasperated.

It felt weird, walking around with breeziness hugging you. D'Artagnan felt awkward because he felt as if he was naked. He still even felt angry for his posse because they had mocked him. So there was a whole silence until they arrived at the king's throne room.

"What happened to the clothes I gave you?" King Louis demanded. D'Artagnan patiently told him that Milady ripped up all of it. "Ladies these days…" he mumbled. "My royal tailor, make my men beautiful clothes for their mission!"

The tailor, a fidgety old man, quickly took measurements for all of them.

After an hour of waiting, the clothes arrived, though he was sure that the tailor didn't knit one. He just took the samples or etc.

They took them and changed. They were given horses and took off immediately (with Planchet) for Milady's accomplices.

Lord Buckingham. They set for the port first. Unfortunately, a woman, who wore a hungry look on her face, stopped D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan, shocked, stopped his steed just in time.

"Pretty boy, want to spend a night with me? I'll pay you double, prostitute." She slurred. D'Artagnan rolled his eyes and sighed. He motioned for them to go ahead and they did. D'Artagnan followed them. They got to the port soon enough and the cardinal's guards were there. Just like the last mission.

Suddenly, a guard noticed them and charged. Followed by the others they rounded upon the 5 men.

D'Artagnan was the first to react. Clanking of the swords filled the air. Blood spattered as D'Artagnan managed to defeat 5 of them and his accomplices helped him. Planchet, novice to swords, closed his eyes and took a stab at this activity, literally. Athos backed Planchet and Aramis was seen to be praying for all the dead bodies. Porthos, sober enough to help them, managed to stick a sword in a man's chest. Pulling it out, slick with blood, splattering D'Artagnan with blood, disguised the fact that he was hurt.

BADLY.

After the fight was over, with the guards all dead or fleeing, Athos, Porthos and Aramis slumped on the ground, exhausted. D'Artagnan didn't sit; he fell over, bloody, over his accomplices. D'Artagnan coughed out blood, his pupils dilating and white, face pale, he passed out and he thought Athos caught him, and his sworn brothers were shouting, crying and saying soothing words, begging him to stay with them. The last thing he saw was an exquisitely beautiful butterfly, landing on his wrists, its wing silver, gold and purple.

D'Artagnan woke up next morning, or the next, or the next, because he clearly lost track of time.

He saw his previously buttoned shirt un-buttoned and bandages were placed around his chest to waist. The bandages were bloody. He sat up but regretted it almost immediately. The pressure he placed on his wound caused blood to streak the bandages.

He groaned in distress and slumped back on the bed and surveyed his surroundings. They were on a ship, a beautiful one indeed that no one can argue about.

The smell of salt water filled his lungs and he saw his possessions in an opened chest. Athos came in and relief flood over his face. He rushed to his bedside and started speaking in rapid French that even D'Artagnan couldn't follow, being from Gascony, and all. Porthos and Aramis soon followed. They rushed over the hurt boy.

Sometimes, their age gap really made him uncomfortable, but they were friends. The best of the best, maybe.

The Gascon silenced them when he coughed out blood again. They gave him water immediately and told him to lie down. Because of their panic, they didn't notice that D'Artagnan was already down under the warm covers. He would like to laugh; only he figured out that this would cause havoc and mayhem over him because he would cough out blood again.

"Where on earth are we?" he asked. "On the way to Lord Buckingham's and then we will ask his favorite color and trends of fashion ("For the king." Porthos mouthed). And of course, ask where Milady de Winter is and save Constance, because we figured that she took her." Aramis explained to their youngest.

"How did you figure that out?" D'Artagnan asked, curious of their knowledge. Porthos opened his mouth but Athos cut him. "We know how she works," and added, "steal hostages, ask for return entries, then saying she doesn't have the hostages. That is how she works for kidnapping, which we learned the hard way." D'Artagnan frowned and locked his lips together. Thinking hard of Constance was his favorite hobby. But not now. Only the plan matters to him now. And he wasn't the thinking-of-the-plan type.

"I love her too much to sacrifice her," D'Artagnan mumbled. "What's that, D'Artagnan?" Aramis asked, snapping out of his (Aramis) thoughts. D'Artagnan covered up by saying, "Nothing," The Old Reliable Answer.

Porthos laughed, because he had heard. Athos glared at him. This was a serious moment. "How about we do the last one plan?" he asked. "They would expect it. And our plan roots to 'we act the unexpected'." Aramis reasoned. "Then we make ourselves vulnerable." D'Artagnan said, eyeing them.

They understood the plan right away.

They expected them to be armed to the teeth, only they wouldn't. They laughed along together. Porthos slapped down a wine bottle on the table.

"He's _still _too young for it," Athos said, but they all laughed again, remembering what happened when they first offered wine to D'Artagnan when they met at their house for the first time.

But Porthos drank the entire bottle in one gulp. D'Artagnan laughed again but unfortunately, coughed out blood yet again. The mood in the room changed into seriousness again. But their next adventure would be as great as their last one.

They guarantee it. For you.


End file.
